This invention relates to mechanisms for connecting ornamental parts of wrist watches, such as casings, bands, buckles and collapsible fasteners, and more particularly to mechanisms for connecting ornamental parts of wrist watches without using any special coupling and de-coupling tool.
Generally, the casing and the band or components thereof, or the band and the buckle or other ornamental parts are connected together by means of spring bars or connecting means comprising pins and C-rings. In connecting or disconnecting such ornamental parts, tools suited for such connecting devices are used.
Any person who wants to change the band of a wrist watch according to the occasion or increase or decrease the number of links according to the size of the wrist has had to ask the watchmaker to make the desired change. If inexperienced persons make such changes on their own, there is the risk of damaging ornamental parts.
Several means for changing ornamental parts without using any special tool have been proposed.
The one disclosed in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 111707 of 1984 features a small knob provided at an end of a lever. The knob protrudes above the watch band to permit manual adjustment of the lever. However, the knob involves the risks of not only marring the appearance but also damaging the skin and clothes. The one disclosed in Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 18370 of 1980 features an eccentric cam provided on the watch band proper. The eccentric cam is not only complicated in construction but also can damage the finger when rotating. The one disclosed in Japanese provisional Utility Model Publication No. 153211 of 1985 has a guide hole and a slot in the back of the connecting part of the watch band so that a spring bar can be fitted into the slot through the guide hole. This mechanism is unsightly and readily comes off.